AkaitoxMikuo Histoire sèrieuse FR
by Ricka Kodose
Summary: Akaito et Mikuo se croisent pour la première fois. C'est le coup de foudre et Akaito va tout faire pour partager son temps avec celui de Mikuo. Va-t-il y parvenir ? Bien sûr maintenant que va-t-il se passé ? Lisez


Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Ils se regardèrent.

Akaito 21 ans université Teruki.

Mikuo 17 ans Lycée Akiru.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient et ils étaient déjà amoureaux l'un de l'autre c'était vident.

Cependant pourquoi ne voulaient ils pas se parler ?  
>Serait-ce à cause de leur age bien trop éloigné ou encore de leur coup de foudre impensable ?<br>Non c'était un sentiment bien plus fort ! Un sentiment incroyable qui est l'amour !

Leur envie de se parler était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre.  
>Ils se sentaient trop bête de se parler comme ça sans sujet particulier de conversation.<br>C'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient donc ils ne pouvaient engager une conversation sans sujet surtout qu'ils se sentaient trop chamboulés pour trouver leurs mots.

A chaque fois que l'un se retournait, l'autre faisait de même. Comme l'histoire d'amour d'Azuki et Mashiro dans Bakuman, ils étaient sur la même longeur d'onde !  
>Ce fut la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et c'aurait pu être la dernière si à la rentré , Mikuo n'avait pas revu Akaito qui se présenta comme tant son professeur principal.<p>

Le destin faisant bien les choses, les deux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant 5 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Akaito commence parler toute la classe de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant cette année scolaire.  
>A la fin des cours du matin, Akaito demanda Mikuo de rester dans la salle.<br>Mikuo espèra que ce ne soit pas pour une déclaration car il ne serait pas encore prêt.  
>Akaito lui demanda de s'approcher et lui dit par la suite :<br>" D'après tes anciens professeur, tes résultats des années précèdentes étaient asser moyens. Si tu veux, tu pourras rester après les cours pour réviser ce que tu n'as pas compris avec moi."  
>Ces mots suffirent dégouter Mikuo.<br>Il n'a jamais voulut travailler mais savoir que c'était avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pu approcher auparavant le faisait presque pleurer de bonheure.  
>Il ne voulais montrer ces larmes car tout le monde se demanderai ce qu'il a mais surtout si il pleurai, il savait qu'Akaito comprendrai ce qu'il ressent pour son propre professeur.<br>Et cela il le refusait fortement. Il retint ses larmes et pensa la à réponse qu'il devait s'empresser de donner.  
>Il se contenta d'un bête :<br>" *Sensei, les autres étaient nuls c'est pour ça que j'avais de mauvaises ce ne sont pas vos affaires...Merci de vous être quand même intéressé à mon cas. "  
>*Professeur<p>

Akaito manqua un souffle. Comment un élève qu'il trouvait si mignon pouvait se permettre de parler de telle façon ? Il commença donc s'énerver :  
>" Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de respect envers vos ainés ! Je vous prie donc de me parler avec un peu plus de respect ! "<br>Mikuo se sentait lui aussi vexé : aucun professeur ne lui avait dit cela ! De nature insensible, il parla avec le peu de colère qui lui était monté :  
>" Je comprends votre colère pour ma façon "si particulière de parler" mais il faudrait voir à maintenir vos commentaire sensei. "<br>Akaito se souvint alors que plusieurs des professeurs connaissant Mikuo lui avait rappelé que cet enfant avait perdu sa famille et était en internat cause de cela.  
>Il répondit alors calmement :<br>" Même si vous avez perdu vos parents, vous n'êtes pas en droit de me donner des ordres ni de faire ce que vous voulez dans ce lycée ! "  
>C'en était trop pour Mikuo ! Le fait que quelqu'un lui parle de ses parents, mort il y a de cela 4 ans, avec autant de liberté le mettait hors de lui !<br>Il contesta librement ce que son professeur disait :  
>" Ah ? Vraiment ? Eh bien vous n'avez aucune liberté, vous non plus, pour parler de mes parents ! Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir me laisser partir et surtout d'arrêter de m'importuner ainsi que mes parents ! "<br>Akaito se sentit un peu bête d'un coup. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune liberté à prendre de ce côté là mais c'était trop fort. Il voulait être comme un grand frère protéger, raisonner et faire comprendre tout ce qui était bien pour Mikuo.  
>Sur le coup d'une émotion trop forte le traversant, l'amour, il prit Mikuo dans ses bras et lui chuchota l'oreille :<br>" Arrêtes donc de jouer ton tsundere... Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens... "  
>Mikuo répondit ces paroles avec une extrême lacheté et non-confiance en soi :<br>" Sensei... Lachez-moi ou j'appelle les flics ! "  
>Akaito ne pouvait le lacher. Le contacte de ses bras sur le corp chaud de Mikuo le rendait fou. Même si pour cela il devait aller en prison, il ne pouvait le lacher comme ça ! Cela lui paraissait impossible !<br>Mikuo leva son poing pour frapper son professeur. Celui-ci l'attrapa et plaqua Mikuo contre le mur :  
>" Heureusement que j'ai pensé à fermer la porte avant que tout cela ne se passe... " pensa-t-il<p>

AKaito commença par embrasser Mikuo, tendrement. Puis il commença se faire plus demandeur et rentra donc sa langue dans la bouche de son élève. Mikuo se sentait bizard. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! La mort de ses parents relatée, il ne prenait plus aucune initiative.  
>AKaito profita de se moment de faiblesse pour retirer la veste, la cravate et le chemise de mikuo. Ce jeune élève se mit rougir.<br>C'était une infraction aux règles mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important.  
>Akaito retira le pantalon de Mikuo, qui se montra d'un coup plus attendrissant, et il embrassa son entre-jambe avec la langue.<br>Il fut sur le point d'arrêter mais les gémissements que faisait Mikuo étaient trop fort pour qu'il s'arrête aussi vite.  
>Le professeur retira son pantalon et ce qui recouvrait sa " chose " .<br>Il ne tenait plus il fallait que son élève comprenne que malgrès les interdits, on peut s'aimer !  
>Par la suite il prépara d'abord son protégé avec ses doigts. Mikuo rougissait et ne tenant plus, lachait des gémissement plus que tentant.<br>Akaito se dit alors qu'il était temps et entra son entre-jambe déjà bien chaude. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin de peur que Mikuo ne veuille plus jamais le revoir mais lorsque le dominé eut gémis ce " Akaito... Je t'aime " ce professeur ne pouvait se retenir et alla plus fort.  
>Mikuo ne cessa de gémir des " Ah " " hmm " "plus fort... "<p>

Après leur affaire Akaito avoua Mikuo qu'en réalité , le jour là où ils s'étaient croisé il s'était de suite renseigné sur lui !  
>Ses cheveux bleus turquoises l'avait trop tenté et ne tenant plus il l'avait même suivit jusqu'à chez lui.<br>Il eu finit par trouver le lycée et comme il avait tout les diplômes requis, il s'y était inscrit comme professeur et avait demander à être SON professeur principal pour qu'il ne puisse regarder personne d'autre.  
>Mikuo asser touché par ces révélation ré-embrassa son professeur avec le plus de tendresse possible.<br>Akaito se demenda d'un coup si quelqu'un les avaient vu... Et si cette personne en aurait parlé autours d'elle ce qui serait très problèmatique...  
>Mais le lendemain, il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le comportement des élèves ni des professeurs. Il en conclu donc que personne d'autre n'avait vu cela et pensa que tout irai bien.<br>Mikuo pour sa part ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout le monde bizarrement.

A la fin du cours, Akaito alla voir son élève préfèré et lui dit doucement et tout bas dans son oreille :  
>" Et si nous recommencions ? "<p>

La morale dans cette histoire n'est pas la fin bizard mais plutôt la manière de s'aimer !  
>Si vous y réfléchissez un peu mieux, que l'on soit Homosexuel ou Hétérosexuel, on s'aime de la même façon neh ?<br>Et pourtant vous êtes toujours en train de dire que les Homosexuels ruinent notre monde ? Vous n'avez plus d'avenir mes pauvres...  
>Sinon pour ceux qui ont aimé , je pense en réécrire d'autres sur le yaoi donc si vous voulez des persos particuliers, je suis prête vous faire une fic gratos ^^ A plush tout le monde<p>

MATTA DJA NE


End file.
